Oswald Dalton
'''Oswald Dalton '''is a Fel-corrupted Human warrior in service of the Burning Legion and father of Allose Dalton. History Lordaeron and the Second War Oswald first joined the Lordaeron military as a young man around the age of twenty years, with the intent of assisting in the Second War against the Horde. Oswald got his wish, assisting in several battles before reaching a great turning point for himself; his battle with the ferocious To'ruk and Jorthak Bloodhowl. Together, the two warriors were virtually unstoppable, and Oswald barely stood a chance. Only after severely wounding To'ruk's leg in the latter's reckless assault did Oswald gain the upper hand. Jorthak slammed Oswald to the ground with his shield, prepared to kill the young soldier before being attacked by an Alliance Paladin. Oswald's battle with the two Bloodhowls meant little for his battle career, but it gave him better awareness of Orcish strategy, from both the raging berserkers like To'ruk to strategic tactitians like Jorthak. Oswald honed his skills from there as he practiced in his faith to understand holy magic and be an even greater contribution to his allies. The Third War Oswald, in the time of peace for the kingdoms of humanity, began to court a woman that caught his eye, one by the name of Mya Black. Eventually, the two would marry, and begin a family together with their son, Allose. However, the Scourge was there to divide the family, killing Mya and forcing Oswald to defend his son from the ravening undead. Oswald ordered his friend and comrade in arms, Private Trost, to take Allose away from the house to someplace safe. Left behind to fight the undead alone, Oswald eventually drew the ghouls away from the house and finished them off elsewhere. After the battle, however, Oswald felt terrified of the possibility that he may have just sent Allose and Trost, both virtually inexperienced in battle, to their dooms by having them leave by themselves. He tried to pursue them, but had no idea where Trost had gone. Eventually, Oswald just determined to search all of Lordaeron for the two. When he came across Andorhal, he found Trost's lifeless body crushed beneath a structural pillar of a collapsed house. There was no reason to resurrect him for the Scourge; his body would've been unable to move. Oswald paid no thought to this, only falling to his knees sobbing at the fact that he had failed his son and his friend, and no doubt killed Allose in the process. Driven by anger, sorrow, and vengeance, Oswald went on a rampage to kill as many undead as he could before finally returning to the nearest safe haven of Hearthglen, and offered his services to the Scarlet Crusade. He was admired by Grand Crusader Saidan Dathrohan, and permitted a place near to the the veteran, though farther away from his son, Allose. In truth, Dathrohan did not exist anymore. Balnazzar, the demonic Nathrezim disguised as the old paladin, saw Oswald as weak willed and with nothing to truly stand for. Oswald was the easiest to manipulate, the weak-willed yet powerful man proving to be an able tool. Eventually, Oswald became one of Balnazzar's many spies in Lordaeron. The Legion Oswald forever remained tormented by the thought of his failures, but he soon came to accept these under the sway of Balnazzar, who was working alongside Varimathras. Eventually, Oswald was made into an almost willing servant, and the next step could be taken. Balnazzer had one of his spies summon a portal, through which Oswald entered without question. He appeared in the Outlands, where Balnazzar soon appeared alongside a large Annihilan of unknown identity. The Annihilan was pleased with Balnazzar for bringing this human knight, hoping to ascertain his curiosity of corrupting humans. The Annihilan carried through with his experiment, creating a wound in his wrist and causing blood, green and smoking, to flow forth. Balnazzar commanded his subject to drink from the foul liquid, but Oswald had not lost all of his sanity yet. He was hesitant to obey the command, and even questioned it. In response, the Annihilan ordered several demons to grab Oswald and hold open his mouth while one scooped up an amount of the blood, and dumped it into Oswald's mouth. The human knight began to convulse as his body was augmented, becoming a pale grey, his growing muscles lined with green veins as his eyes began to glow the color of Fel green. Oswald had become a slave to the Legion, with no free will left to work for. Though Balnazzar had lost a particularly complient spy of Lordaeron, the new Oswald was armed to the teeth with Legion armor and weaponry, and became one of the first few humans to become a true slave of the Legion. Category:Paladins Category:Human Category:Alliance of Lordaeron Category:Order of the Silver Hand Category:Burning Legion Category:Warlocks